The Imperfect Miracle
by AddisonShepherd1121
Summary: Everybody knew that she was going to be the Saviour of Storybrooke, but what if she finds her True Love in the process? When something unexpected happens causing Emma to leave town, will she go after the Saviour and admit the feelings that she has been pushing down for so long? Pure Swan Queen. Summary sucks, my first fanfic. Rated M for suggested sex and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters, just the story. Please, enjoy! **

_"So, what do we do now?" Emma sat up in Regina's bed feeling quite satisfied after last night's events which involved a lot of sex - mind blowing, passionate, extremely hot sex - hearing Regina chuckle was enough to break Emma from her thoughts; "Oh, dear, we have nothing to discuss because this is never happening again." _

_"But, Regina-" _

_"Now, Miss Swan, Henry's alarm goes off at precisely six o'clock; so, I want you out of my house before he comes into my bedroom demanding breakfast. You have five minutes." _

Emma couldn't believe that was all she was to Regina, just her latest 'fling' as Sheriff before dumping her out on her ass when things had potential just to go a little bit deeper, and now because of those two months she spent with Regina as her latest 'fling' was the reason she was now sitting in her vehicle in front of City Hall with a brown envelope in her hands. Emma was dressed in her favorite black dress, the one that dipped dangerously low in the back and showed enough cleavage to make people drool at the sight and still leave them wondering; Emma had added finishing touches to her outfit by applying dramatic make-up to ensure that her eyes 'popped' along with dark red lipstick and her black 'fuck me' heels.

She didn't care that she felt like shit, at least she didn't look the part; besides, she had a date later after she arrived at her destination and wanted to save time rushing to get ready when she arrived. With a sigh, Emma exited her bug and approached the main doors of City Hall; taking the spare key that she had the doors easily opened and she punched in the alarm code and disarmed the device, there was only one room in this building that she needed to get to.

The Mayor's office.

_"Doctor Whale." Emma knocked on the door of the Doctor's office before entering. _

_"Ah, Miss Swan, here for the test results I presume?" He smiled and handed the envelope containing the results to the Sheriff who nodded in response, "And did you..." Her voice trailed off. _

_"I didn't look at them, as you requested, they went directly into the envelope." _

_"Okay, thanks, Doctor Whale." Emma turned to leave when he called her again; "And Emma?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Congratulations." _

His last words to her echoed through her mind as she walked down the hallway, past the secretary's desk and used the key to open her office doors, _congratulations my ass_, she scoffed as she punched in the code to disarm the alarm; she was uneasy about what was going to happen when Regina found this envelope the next morning on her desk, which is why she needed to get it done now. Emma tightly clutched the envelope to her chest as fresh tears spilled over and made their way down her face, she didn't want their relationship to end up like this, but she couldn't also do what she wanted with the other person not feeling the same way.

Placing the envelope on her desk, she took one of Regina's pens off of her extremely neat desk and quickly scrawled something on the top of the envelope before putting the pen back where she had found it. Leaving the City Hall exactly the way she found it, she got into her vehicle and began to drive out of Storybrooke with the tears that had began while standing in the Mayor's office continued to fall freely down her face; "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The kind of sadness that Emma was now feeling was a different kind of sadness, a sadness that she had never felt before as she drove farther and farther away from the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that it was over.

_Regina was sitting on the bed in her bedroom clutching the pillow that Emma had used the night before, the faint scent of the blonde still lingered on it; Regina really didn't want to end it with the blonde, she had to be honest with herself, the nights that she spent with the Sheriff were the best nights she had ever experienced, but that was also what terrified her and what caused her to end it; love is a weakness, and she loves Emma Swan. _

_Hearing her phone vibrate on the nightstand, Regina loosened her grip on the pillow and reached over; __**Regina, we need to talk.**__Regina read the message that Emma had sent her over and over again, not knowing how to respond to the blonde's message without letting her emotions get in the way. __**You can't ignore me forever. **_

_The tears finally came with such force that Regina collapsed onto the bed, clutching the pillow to her chest while trying to muffle the sounds of her sobs; what the hell had she done? She was scared, and she wasn't about to admit that to anybody who would even think twice about asking her, but everything was different when it came to Emma Swan. _

_Everything made sense when Emma was around. _

_And now, thanks to Regina, she never would be again. _

Regina had just gotten into her office and proceeded to put her things away when Snow stormed in, Regina looked up at the other brunette and for a moment she was actually scared by the look on Snow's face as she approached her, pressing her against her desk; "What the hell have you done?" Snow growled at Regina causing her to clear her throat, "I have no idea as to what you are referring to."

"Don't play games with me, Regina, I know that you and Emma have been seeing each other; and now, because of you, she left Storybrooke."

"S-She did what?" Regina gasped, Snow could see the tinge of shock in her eyes but she didn't care; "I don't want to hear it Regina! I don't know what the hell you did to her, and I don't really care, because you are going to find her and bring her back to Storybrooke."

"Tell me, dear, why the hell would I do something like that?"

"Because, Regina, I am not about to lose my daughter _again_ because of _you_." Snow continued to match Regina's hard gaze. "If you would have just said 'yes', Regina, she'd still be here."

Watching the other brunette storm out of her office made her question what exactly she had done to get her so riled up-despite the fact that anger actually worked for her-but never the less, Regina proceeded to sit down on her chair and let out a long sigh until something caught her attention; leaning forward and picking up the envelope that had 'Regina' scrawled across the top in none other than Emma Swan's handwriting. Carefully opening the envelope, allowing the contents to spill onto her desk, she reached for the letter first;

_Dear Regina, _

_I am sitting at my desk in the Sheriff's station writing you this letter and I am struggling because I have no idea how to tell you what is going on; I know this is a terrible time for you because I know how much you hate Christmas, so here I am trying to find the words I need with tears streaking my cheeks hoping that you'll somehow forgive me for what I am about to write. You and I shared something wonderful, Regina, and I never want you to forget that nor do I want you to believe that you didn't mean as much to me as I did to you. _

_You, Regina, are rare and beautiful._

_But I fell in love with you because you made me realize what love really is; and I know now, Regina, that you are my true love. And you always will be. I remember what it felt like when I dropped Henry off at your house for the first time and how talking to you felt so right, I also remember the night that we first made love in your bed; I am so glad that I shared that with you, it feels like a part of me will be with you no matter how far away from Storybrooke I am. Trust me, Regina, I understand if you never want to talk to me again after you see what else this envelope contains and I will also understand if you hate me._

_To be honest, a part of me hates me as well. _

_But by writing this letter, it forces me to acknowledge that you do deserve to find love, Regina, even if it will never be me. You may not want to hear it, but you will always hold a special place in my heart; through our time together, you earned it, and I will carry that with me wherever I go. You were and still are the love of my life; you were the first person I ever truly loved and no matter what the future brings, you will always be just that, and I know that we are both better for it. _

_I am so sorry, and I love you so much-_

_Emma. _

Regina sniffed as she finished reading the letter and gently placed it down on her desk before picking up the item in front of her that made her heart drop and cause fresh tears to spill over; 'Merry Christmas, Mommy' was neatly scrawled on a post-it note, Regina threw the picture onto her desk and sighed with Snow's words echoing through her mind; _if you would've just said yes, she'd still be here. _

Regina stood and put on her coat before walking out of her office; with a flick of her wrist the doors shut behind her, all of the lights in the building turned off and she was in her vehicle driving down the street with only one thing on her mind; finding Emma.

**Authors Note: Alright, so, tell me what you think! Please keep in mind that this is my **_**first**_** fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Once again, I don't own the show or the characters. Sorry it has taken me this long to update, please, enjoy! **

_Regina wasn't usually one for knocking, so when she abruptly entered the apartment and slammed the door behind herself, it didn't surprise Snow in the least bit; "What are you doing here, Regina?" Snow asked, not bothering to look up at her former step-mother as she chopped some carrots. Regina crossed the room and sat down on a barstool in front of the other brunette, "I need your help." She said after a long silence. _

_"With what?"_

_"With Ms Swa-er-Emma." Regina corrected herself which caused Snow to put down the knife and look up at her. Snow studied her sudden shyness before questioning, "Why? What's wrong? And, uh, did you just call her 'Emma? You never call her Emma."_

_"I will find her, seeing as it is my fault she has left Storybrooke; however, I do need your help in doing so." _

_"And how will I be of service to you, your Majesty?" Snow sneered at the other woman as she glared into her eyes, "You made it clear a long time ago that you wanted nothing to do with me. Why start trusting me now?" _

_For the first time since Emma's disappearance, Regina started being herself again and slammed her hands down onto the counter, shooting Snow her infamous death glare; "Listen, you know Ms Swan better than anybody else in Storybrooke. Better than her own son, I might add. You are her mother and you are the only person who could have the slightest clue as to where she might be." Regina paused. "So, you have two options; either willingly tell me what you know or I will force it out of you." _

_Snow sighed and ran a hand through her short dark hair, averting her eyes away from the Evil Queen's gazed before looking at her again and replying; "Well, she would most likely be doing what any normal person would; seeking comfort from the only place where she can." _

_"And where would that be?" _

_"The place where it all began, Regina, where her lonely life took a sudden change." _

Regina couldn't believe that she had actually gone to her enemy for help, hell, in a millions years she would never have considered that an option; but when her only love and her child growing inside of her was at risk, she would go to the ends of the earth to find them. Regina had more near-death experiences than anybody should endure, and they weren't something that anybody got used to; it seemed like fate, though, facing death again.

But this time, it was different.

Regina had learned through all of her years that you could run from somebody that you feared, you hated, but when it was the one whom you love that was killing you. Well, it left no options; you couldn't fight them, you couldn't give up on them. That was what Emma was doing to her; she wasn't exactly sure when it happened, or how it happened, but Emma now had a death grip on her heart. And knowing that Emma was now out there alone without Regina by her side felt like Emma was ripping out her heart; it was like death in a nutshell.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when Regina finally passed the 'Welcome to Boston' sign, she never thought that she would leave Storybrooke, let alone to find the person that she both loved and hated at the same time. She had to be honest with herself, Emma Swan drove her absolutely mental and she knew from the moment that she began to cut down her prized apple tree did she know that the Saviour was going to be a giant pain in her ass; but at the same time, it was that woman who gave her Henry and was now carrying her unborn child.

She sighed as she continued to drive, going down the busy streets of Boston, at precisely two o'clock she arrived at her destination. She looked up at the rundown apartment building and prayed that Emma would be inside; she was about to get out of her Mercedes when her phone started to ring, "Hello?"

_Mom? It's Henry. _

"H-Henry, is everything okay? Why are you calling?" Regina started to panic at the sound of her son's voice. "Did something happen?"

_No, it's not that. I just wanted to tell you to be careful, and to bring Emma home safely. _

"Wait, how did you know?" Regina gasped before it dawned on her, "Snow."

_No, grandma didn't tell me; I have always known how you felt about Emma. You two belong together, it's your destiny. _

The sound of Regina's heeled boots clacking down the hallway towards the blonde's apartment announced her arrival to everybody on that floor, _just relax Regina,_ she thought to herself as she approached the door and raised her hand. Emma was sitting at the kitchen counter when a knock came at the door; "It's open!" She yelled as she took another sip of the brown liquid in her glass, allowing it to slide smoothly down her throat as she heard the door open and shut.

Emma could hear her guest shuffle around the main entrance for a few moments making Emma roll her eyes; "Listen, if you are her about the yellow bug. I've already sold it."

"You realize it is unsafe to leave your front door unlocked, I could be a burglar coming to rob you." The all too familiar voice came from somewhere beside Emma causing her heart to flutter as memories flooded her memory; _She had almost convinced herself to turn around and head back to the apartment when the front door opened to reveal the Mayor who was wearing her dark blue silk housecoat with God knows what underneath. _

_"You're late." Regina stood in the doorway with her lips pursed and her eyes glaring at the blonde. _

_Emma, with a smile on her face, pulled out that she was hiding behind her back and handed it to the brunette who raised gratefully took it from her and shot her a questioning look, "What's the occasion?" Regina proceeded to raise an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. _

_"God, Regina, stop it. You know what it does to me when you do that." Emma groaned as Regina forcefully pulled the blonde inside, shutting the door with one of her manicured feet, she pressed her body against the blonde's and pinned her against the wall. Regina grinned, feeling her confidence surge through her body, she knew that there was nothing to be worried about. _

_Emma wouldn't hurt her. _

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Emma asked, not bothering to hide the emotion that was shown when she spoke. Regina could see the hurt, the fear in her eyes as she slowly made her way towards the blonde and sat down on the barstool next to her, not knowing what to say she slowly began to speak; "When my mother made me marry King Leopold, I was absolutely heartbroken. I now realize that it wasn't exactly Snow's fault that Daniel died, my mother manipulated her to get the answers that she desperately craved." Regina sighed as Emma turned to meet her gaze. "I've only ever truly loved one person."

"Daniel."

Regina nodded, "We were going to run away together and get married. But when my mother found out. she ripped his heart out of his chest and killed him while I watched. My mother destroyed the only love that I ever had in my life, or so she thought."

"Regina, why are you telling me this?"

"The reason I am telling you this, Emma, is because it is finally time that I face my true emotions; I have loved you ever since you showed up on my doorstep with Henry all those months ago. I never thought that I was able to love again, Emma, but I was wrong." Regina could feel her emotion continue to build up within her as their eyes met for a long while before Emma closed the gap and kissed Regina. "I love you." Regina whispered against the blonde's lips, Regina frowned when the blonde pulled away.

"I love you too, Regina, I always have." Emma responded, however, Regina could hear the hesitancy in her voice. "But are you sure about this? Us? I mean, how do I know that you'll be committed to this and not dump me out on my ass again?

Regina looked into the blonde's eyes and could see the overwhelming mix of love and fear in them, neither of them had ever been in a serious relationship before, so this was entirely new to them; however, as she continued to take in the blonde before her, Regina knew that there was nothing more in the world that she wanted than the little family that they were creating. "You want commitment? Okay, marry me."

"What? Regina, are you out of your mind?"

"I am not very good at this whole 'bearing your emotions' thing, but three months ago, I loathed you. I used to dream about different ways that I could kill you; then, god knows how, you managed to wiggle yourself into my brain until you were all I could think about at night. When I was at work. And it drove me absolutely mental. But things started to change during the past three months; and I was completely oblivious to it until I was standing alone...In my house...Knowing that you were off doing god knows what." Regina paused. "Now, you could imagine my disappointment when it suddenly came to my attention that the woman I love left town and is carrying my child. Emma Swan, I am asking you to marry me because _you_ are my happy ending."

With fresh tears making their way down her cheeks, Emma closed the gap between them once again, loving the way Regina's lips felt against her own; "Aren't you supposed to get down on your knees or something?" Emma mumbled against the brunette's lips making her smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay." Emma replied as Regina stood up, lifting the blonde off of her seat, Emma wrapped her legs around Regina and allowed her to carry her into the bedroom.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! Reviews make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: As you all know, I don't own the show or the characters. Enjoy!**

_Regina lifted up Emma's tank top before discarding it to the side and leaning in to kiss the blonde with tongues dueling for dominance which Regina had no problem doing; Regina straddled the blonde's hips and rand her hands down the newly revealed skin until they reached their destination and slowly removed Emma's jeans leaving her in nothing but her bra and a flimsy pair of panties. _

_Regina kissed her way up the Saviour's neck, finding the spot that drove Emma absolutely wild for her, earning a satisfied groan from the blonde, she continued; Regina slid her hands up Emma's back and toyed with the clasp before expertly removing it. The brunette leaned back to admire the view of the new assets before leaning down and latching onto a nipple, gently sucking the peak and rolling it on her tongue before moving to the next one. _

_"Stop teasing." Emma growled at her lover, Regina looked up at Emma and gave her a smirk before moving lower on her body. Taking the elastic of Emma's panties between her teeth, Regina tugged downwards before they were completely off; "Baby, that was so sexy." Emma said breathlessly. _

_"Tell me what you want, my dear." Regina whispered huskily, not breaking the eye-contact she now had with the blonde as she sat up. Keeping her hands still on the blonde's hips, she hardened her gaze in hopes to get the answers that she needed. _

_"Anything...I want you so bad." Emma moaned. _

_"Just want...?" Regina teased as she ran her long nails up and down the blonde's sides and down her thighs, purposely ignoring the hot core where Emma needed to be touched the most. _

_"Oh god, baby." Emma groaned again at the sensation which was now driving her crazy. "Regina, you are going to kill me if you keep that up." _

_"Tell me how bad you want it, Ms Swan." She demanded, still tracing Emma's flesh with her nails. "Tell me what you want me to do." _

_"God, Gina, please..." Emma begged. "I need you to fuck me. I need you!" _

_"Mmm, that's what I wanted to hear." She purred as she lowered her face to the blonde's core and ran her tongue over the swollen nub. "My dear, you are so wet." _

_"I'm always wet for you, Regina." _

_Regina smiled as she connected with the heated core again, sucking and licking up the blonde's arousal over and over again before bringing her manicured fingers up and buried them knuckle deep inside the Saviour. Continuing to pump forcefully in and out of the blonde that was writhing underneath her touch, Regina leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on the blonde's lips, biting on her bottom lip which drove her insane. "Gina, baby, you feel so good!" Emma cried out which brought another smirk to Regina's face, "Mmm. You like that, Ms Swan." She drawled, bringing her free hand up to circle over the blonde's clit as she continued to push inside of her, allowing her fingers to go knuckle deep into the blonde's wetness before pulling back and entering again. "Do you like it when I touch you? When I have my fingers buried inside you?" _

_"Oh, fuck, yes!" Emma cried, becoming more aroused by the brunette's words. She was so close; she could feel her body clenching, waiting to fall over the edge to release. "Regina, I'm..." Emma's words turned into a cry as Regina rubbed her clit in circles vigorously, knowing that she couldn't last much longer. Emma let out a long moan as she allowed the climax to overtake her. _

Emma was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed in front of her while she read the 'What to Expect When You are Expecting' book that Regina was so insistent on buying for her; Emma had to be honest with herself, she was feeling a little smothered by Regina ever since she discovered where she was, from the forcing vitamins down her throat to making her meals. It was a little much, but, it was sweet at the same time. "Gina, baby, I was thinking." Emma broke the comfortable silence between the two as she put down her book and looked to the brunette who was standing in front of the floor length mirror adjusting the pants suit that she was now wearing.

Regina giggled, "You? Thinking? That is some dangerous territory we are heading into."

"Ha ha, very funny." Emma replied as she stood up and stalked over to the brunette, wrapping her arms around the thin woman in front of her, she sighed as she placed her head on her shoulder before continuing. "I know it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, but, I was hoping that we could have dinner with my parents? I-If it's too much for you, I totally understand, I just thought-er-that we could maybe break the news to them over dinner?" Emma paused. "My dad takes news better when there's food involved, so I've noticed."

Regina was silent for a long while, and the look on her face made it even more difficult for Emma to read how she was feeling, this made Emma nervous. "Y-You know what? Never mind. It was a shitty idea, given your history with my family." Emma began to pull away just to be held in place by Regina who turned around her arms and lifted her hands to the blonde's face.

"My sweet Emma," Regina whispered as she placed a kiss on the blonde's pale lips, "I think it is an excellent idea; it would also be good for Henry as well, to have his whole family there this Christmas. It has always been just the two of us, and, I think it would make it extra special." Regina paused. "We could even have it at the Mansion, I mean, it would also give you a reason to bring all your things over."

"My things?" Emma smiled. "Regina Mills, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well, you are my fiancée after all. And, I am not about to live in that shoebox you call an apartment with your parents."

"There is a light problem, though." Emma looked at the brunette nervously who raised an eyebrow in question, "What is it, dear?"

"We haven't exactly made it official, if you know what I mean." Emma raised her hand and wiggled her ring finger sending Regina into a fit of laughter, "You know how my mother is when it comes to weddings."

"That is true," Regina smiled as she crossed the room to her purse and pulled out a little box which was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with little Christmas trees on it, "Which is why I brought this with me. I know it is an early Christmas present, but, I figured it couldn't wait."

"What is it?"Emma asked the brunette as she gently took it from Regina and sat down on the bed before proceeding to open it before letting out a gasp at the sight of what was inside, "Regina." Emma said breathlessly, not able to take her eyes off of the engagement ring that was presented to her.

"I know you aren't one for jewellery, however, it is one of my most treasured possessions; it is a two and a half carats, princess cut." Regina paused. "It was given to me by Daniel when he proposed many years ago, I have never been able to get myself to give it away. And when Whale was able to bring him back to life, I-I told Daniel that I loved him and he said something to me in response that has stuck with me ever since; he told me to love again." Regina paused, trying to gather herself, she continued. "By giving this to you, Emma, it is a symbol not only of my trust but of my love as well. _You _are my happy ending, most importantly, _you _are my chance to love again."

Emma, with tears streaming down her face, looked up at the brunette who now was crouch in front of her; "D-Do I have to put it on myself?" Emma asked innocently which brought a smile to Regina's face.

"No, I think I can manage to do that, my dear." She laughed as she took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Emma's finger, bringing her hand up to her face, she placed a gentle kiss on her hand before lowering it. "You are mine, Emma Swan. And I want you to know that I do not share well."

Emma scoffed, "Yeah. I've noticed."

"Now, what do you say we go back to Storybrooke and see our son?"

"I'd like that a lot."

_It hadn't been long since they started, well, whatever the hell they were doing at the time. Regina collapsed onto the bed beside the blonde after satisfying her, she could still taste the blonde's juices on her lips. She had shut her eyes at the taste of the blonde, she was so sweet and extremely intoxicating that it made Regina think for a brief moment that she may never go back to drinking alcohol. They lay close together, Emma's head rested on Regina's shoulder; Regina was going to tell the Sheriff to get out like usual, but there was something different about tonight. _

_Regina closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling to __see colorful sparkles hovering about her bed, from that moment on she knew that they had made the most powerful magic of all. _

They had arrived at the Mayoral Mansion at around noon, and after practically force feeding Emma who wasn't feelig all that well, Regina dropped her off at Charming and Snow's apartment to gather their son. _No one is staring at you, _Emma thought to herself as she awkwardly stood outside at the door of the apartment complex waiting for somebody to buzz her in, _the bump isn't big enough for anyone to notice. Yet._

The sound of Regina's Meredes announced their return as Emma pulled up to the aparment complex in Regina's car, the ring on her finger suddlenly weighed a hundred pounds. She wanted to stick her hand in her jacket pocket and not remove it, or possibly even sit on it before anyone could notice, but she knew that it would only make her behaviour that more suspicious to her parents. Emma listend to the sound of her boots clomping up the sidewalk, hearing that sound normally would've been soothing to listen to, but right now it just made her even more anxioius.

Climbing the stairs with her hand gripping the railing, she arrived at the apartment sooner than she would've liked, raising her hand she knocked on the door. "The door is open!" Somebody hollered from the otherside, Emma paused with her hand on the doorknob before turning it and pushing the door open to reveal her mother clearly occupied in the kitchen.

"I hope you got the right kind of turkey this time, Charming, because I cannot sent to the store another time to return-"Snow cut her sentance short when she looked up and realized that the person now standing in the livingroom was not the person she was expecting, "Emma?"

"Hey, mom." She replied nervously not knowing what else to say to the brunette, 'sorry for randomly skipping town without notice but I am pregnant and wasn't sure if my girlfriend wanted me or not?', she knew that wouldn't make things any better.

"Oh, my god, Emma." Snow gasped as she put down what she was doing and ran to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her, afraid to let go as if she was going to wake up from a dream. "Where on earth have you been? We've been worried sick about you!"

"Who are you talking to, grandma?" Henry's voice echoed through the apartment casuing Emma's stomach to do a backflip inside her body, _well...This just got better._ She thought to herself before turning around to face the two that just came in the door, "Hey kid." Emma put on a fake smile hoping that neither of them would be able to see through it."

"Ma, you're back!" He smile cheekily before running towards the blond and tackled her, nearly causing her to fall over; she gently kissed the top of his head, keeping him as close to her as she possibly could without suffocating him. "Where did you go? I missed you." He mumbled into her stomach before pulling back to meet her gaze.

"I missed you too kid, but sometimes adults need a little 'me time, but I'm back now and that is all that matters." She smiled at him. "Now, go get your stuff. We are going to go to Regina's for a bit, she want's to see you."

"Cool!" Henry smiled before scrambling to get his things.

"A little 'me time', Emma?" Snow knew her daughter, she aslo knew better than to fall for that. "What's really going on?"

"It's nothing, mom. Really, I'm fine."

"Never the less," David stepped foraward to give his daughter a hug, Emma could feel the bile start to gather in her mouth. _Oh god, not now. _She hought to herself, holding it off as long as possible. But as he got closer to her, the pain in her stomach intensified. "It is good to have you back, we missed you."

"Excuse me!" She gasped, purposly avoiding his arms before beelining for the bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth. She felt so horrible in that moment that she didn't care about the hurt that crossed Snow's face-running up the stairs and towards the bathroom- she silently prayed that she would make it. Leaning over the toilet, she was violently sick.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Snow's voice echoed through the bathroom, she knew that they had followed her; unable to respond to her mother's question, she continued to empty her stomach contents into the toilet which didn't consist of much. Just the breakfast that Regina had prepared for her this morning.

"Damn it." Emma moaned when she could breathe again.

"Are you alright?" David's voice was strained at the sight of his daughter sitting on the bathroom floor looking like hell itself.

"I'm fine," Emma panted. "Please leave, you don't need to see this."

"Not going to happen, Emma." Snow replied for her husband, Emma easily picked up on the offense in her voice. "You're sick, let us take care of you."

"Trust me, Snow, I'm not sick." Emma sighed as she gathered what strength she had to stand up. Walking over to the sink, she took some water in her hands and lifted to her mouth to rinse it out before spitting it into the sink.

"Well, it's not like you're pregnant." Snow laughed, when Emma's mouth tasted better, she turned around to face her now curious parents. Dropping her gaze, she looked at her feet awkwardly making Snow gasp. "O-Oh my god, Emma."

"I-I'm sorry, I wanted to wait for a good time to tell you." Emma sighed. "I didn't want you to find out, well, like this."

"Well, when were you going to tell us?" Snow raised her voice. "When you finally started showing? When you went into labour?"

"If I felt that was the right time, then yes."

"You thought it was right to hide the fact that you are pregnant with our second grandchild? You thought that we didn't deserve to know?" Snow was now yelling, oblivious to the fact that Henry was watching from his doorway across the hall.

"No, Mary Margret...Snow...Mom. Whatever the hell I am supposed to call you!" Emma was now yelling as well. "What was I supposed to do? Randomly approach you in Granny's and say 'oh, hey mom, I've been sleeping with Regina and now I'm pregnant with her magical baby?'"

"You've been sleeping with _Regina fucking Mills_!" Snow shrieked, her facial expression changing from angry to something that Emma, not even David had seen before; but it scared them to the core as Snow approached her daughter, gripped her shirt and pulled her dangerously close to her face, "You are going to abort that, that _thing_ Emma. Or I will force you to do it." Snow growled. "It's a danger not only to this family, but to all of Storybrooke."

"It's not a _thing_, its a _baby_." Emma panted, feeling her anger swell within her. "And _you _are the danger. From now on you will stay away from me, from Henry; and most importantly, you will stay away from this baby becasue you don't _deserve_ to be a grandmather." Emma spat at her before pushing past her, Snow grabbed Emma's wrist forcefully. "You will _not_ walk away from me, young lady. We're family."

Emma laughed coldly and removed her arm from Snow's grip, "we sure as hell aren't family anymore."

Snow and Charming stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched as Emma took Henry by the hand and lead him downstairs, they continued to stand there until they heard the front door shut. David turned to his wife, "What the hell have you done."

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! Your reviews make my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Anyways, you know the drill...Please, enjoy! **

They drove back to the Mayoral Mansion in silence, Henry didn't even dare to breath in his birthmother's presence after witnessing what had happened back at the apartment, he glanced up at Emma to find that her eyes were filled with tears that she didn't dare release. Regina was sitting in the study on the other side of the house when she heard the front door open, surprised that they were back so soon, she got up off of her spot on the couch and went to greet them; she knew from the moment she saw Emma's face that something had happened.

Something was wrong.

"Hello Henry." She greeted her son with a kiss on the head, he mumbled a 'hey mom' under his breath, that was when she realized that things were worse than she thought; "Why don't you go upstairs and watch some television in my room for a while and allow me to talk to Ms Swan? I will come and get you in a little while."

Henry nodded silently before racing up the stairs and shutting the door quickly. Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion when she took in Emma's appearance, Emma seemed to be exactly the way she was when she left, that was when she saw the large bruise on her arm; "Oh my, Emma, what happened?"

"It's nothing, Regina." Emma tried to blow her off, but was unsuccessful when she realized that she was unable to move due to the brunette's grip on her. "I just...I can't, not right now."

Regina couldn't help herself, seeing the love of her life in this much pain was too much. It was obvious that it weighed heavily on both of them, and before she knew it, she had pulled the blonde into a tight hug; she placed one hand on her back and another in the tight blonde curls. A heart-wrenching sob escaped from Emma as she fought against the embrace. "Regina, let me go!" Emma cried, unable to calm herself.

Regina simply brushed off the rejection and held her tighter, "No." She whispered, if Emma wasn't going to hold on through her anger, Regina was going to do it for her. Emma sobbed in Regina's arms, unable to hold herself up anymore, Regina walked them to the grand staircase and sat them down. Emma slowly welcomed the embrace of the Mayor and moved to sit more comfortably on Regina's lap while she let out uncontrollable sobs; the only sound that could be heard in the large house was the sound of Emma's hiccupping gasps.

"Emma, please tell me what happened." Regina asked her, not hiding the emotion that filled her voice. Emma pulled back slightly to look into Regina's tear-filled eyes, their gazes met for a brief moment before Emma leaned back into the embrace; "I- I don't know what came over me, I-er-got sick at the apartment and had no choice but to tell them that I was pregnant. Snow, s-she flipped when I told them that it was your baby, and...Oh god." Emma cried. "She wants me to abort the baby."

That was all it took for Regina to break, multiple mirrors and vases shattered in the hall as the anger took over; Emma jumped within Regina's trembling grasp before looking into her eyes which were once deep brown and now were purple, Emma raised her hands to cup Regina's face, wiping away the tears that had once fallen.

"Regina, baby, come back to me." Emma shook her fiancée ever so lightly, trying not to make her even more angry, when she noticed the purple fading Emma sighed, "That's my girl. Come back to me."

Regina let out a strangled breath as she held on tighter, she proceeded to place tender kisses on Emma's head before pulling back and looking into her swollen green eyes; "I promise you, my darling, that I will not allow _anyone_ to hurt you _ever_ again."

They sat on the stairs for about an hour more until Emma fell asleep in Regina's loving embrace, not wanting to wake the blonde up by walking up the stairs, she used her magic to teleport them into her bedroom where Henry was waiting; "Henry, dear, can you pull back the sheets and get some clothes out of the closet for me? Emma can't be too comfortable in her current outfit."

Henry nodded and did as he was told, he scrambled off of the bed and pulled back the silk sheets so that Regina could place Emma in the bed; he went into his mother's large walk in closet as she removed Emma's clothing. Henry grabbed a pair of his mother's sweatpants and a t-shirt and proceeded to give them to her, "Are these okay?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake Emma.

"Yes, thank you." Regina smiled as she put the clothing on the blonde before tucking her in and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Regina ushered her son out of the bedroom before silently closing the door. "Henry, I have some business I need to go take care of. Go downstairs and play some video games, please see to it that you take care of Emma if she wakes up before I get back."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Do you like Emma?" He asked nervously, knowing that there was potential of him crossing a line by asking that. Regina was silent for a long while, unsure how to tell him how she truly felt about the Saviour currently sleeping upstairs in her bed, clearing her throat Regina bent down so that she was eye-level with the eleven year old; "It's complicated, Henry." Regina sighed. "But, when I get back, we can talk and I will answer all of your questions then. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded at his mother, watching as she put on her coat and mittens before grabbing her purse and in a puff of purple smoke, she was gone. Henry proceeded up the stairs and checked on Emma to make sure she was still asleep before going to his own room with a smile plastered on his small face.

Finally they were going to be a family.

It didn't take her as long to get arrive at the two royal idiot's apartment than it usually did, however, today she had a reason for going to visit the two idiots that she without a shadow of a doubt hated. She marched up the stairs to their apartment and, using her magic, flung the door open; "R-Regina." Snow gasped when she saw the look of absolute hatred on her former step-mother's face.

"You just couldn't leave it alone, could you?" Regina shrieked as she quickly closed the gap between her and the younger brunette in front of her until she was pinned against the wall in the kitchen. Before Regina could continue, Snow's fist collided forcefully with Regina's face, causing Regina to stumble back and clutch her jaw.

"You ruined her." Snow growled with tears spilling over her green eyes that looked exactly like Emma's.

"Is that what you honestly think?" Regina crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. Her eyes narrowed and studied the other brunette standing in front of her, she could feel her anger growing inside of her. "That she is ruined?"

"She is pregnant with that _thing_, Regina! That _thing_ that is growing inside of her, and there is no way in _hell _it is a baby because I've seen what magic does. It only _destroys_!" Snow shouted, her arms waving her arms in the air as she spoke.

"_Lower your voice!_" Regina growled in response, "You have no fucking clue how to be a mother, Snow, you can't get your shit together long enough to realize that Emma Swan is my happy ending. She is my _true love_, Snow, and I will spend every day of the rest of my life protecting her and that _baby_."

"Yo-Your true love?" Snow laughed coldly. "You aren't capable of love, Regina."

"I do _not_ need a lecture from _you, Snow White_." Regina spat venomously, her eyes starting to fill with tears that she refused to let drop, she wasn't about to be weak in front of Snow of all people. Snow's name rolled off of her lips like fire-burning and leaving a horrible taste on her tongue.

"You don't even know her, Regina." Snow paused. "So, I fail to see why you even bother to care when you have never cared for anyone but yourself! Look what this has lead to, Regina, she is broken _because of you_."

"She is _not _broken, she is fucking _gorgeous_!" Regina shouted, Snow's hand shot to her mouth at the surprise of Regina's words. "That woman is _more_ than you think she is, Snow. I love her, Henry and our unborn child more than I care about myself and I would _die_ for her if it came to it." Regina paused. "Emma has magic, and you know better than anyone that if two people both contain magic and True Love; they can create life. Emma's body accepts my magic. I can't hurt her, and I _wouldn't _even if I _could_. So, think whatever the hell you want about me, but it doesn't mean you are right."

"Are you two t-together?" Snow asked, her voice raising several octaves.

"I asked your daughter to marry me, Snow, and she said yes. Does that answer your question?"

"But why?" Snow asked, angry again. "Is this some horrible form of revenge, Regina? Because if it is, I promise you, I will get my daughter back."

Regina couldn't help herself but laugh at the other brunette's comment, "So that is what this is about." She stepped closer, closing the gap between them until they were face-to-face. "Yes, I may have cast the curse, Snow, but I was _not _the reason you put her in a _fucking tree_ and sent her away. You two Royal idiots did it because you needed a Savior, you wanted to save yourselves and just because some damn prophecy said that she would come back and break the curse; _you_ sent her away. _You _are the reason that she grew up without parents when _you_ could have saved her from all of that pain."

"How-how did you..."

Regina cut her off. "There was one minor detail you forgot about the curse, it was to bring me the happy ending that you _ripped away_ from me. Did I know that it was going to be your daughter? No. But, never the less; Emma Swan is the mother of my children, she is important to me and I am going to marry her _regardless_ of what you think because your daughter _is _my happy ending."

That was the last thing that was said before Regina left in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Snow in her kitchen completely and utterly speechless.

Regina sighed as she opened her eyes to find herself standing in the front entrance of the mansion, silently she removed her coat and put her things away before making her way upstairs, Regina wanted nothing in that moment but to crawl into her bed and wrap her arms around the blonde. But, she promised her son that she would answer his questions; "Henry?" She knocked on the door before opening it to find him sitting on his bed reading the book that Snow gave him.

"Hey! You're back." He smiled at her as she proceeded to sit down on the bed. "How did it go?"

"As well as could be expected," Regina paused. "Now, I believe that I made you a promise to answer your questions."

"Yeah," Henry shut the book and placed it on the floor, "Do you like Emma?"

"Like isn't the most appropriate word to describe our relationship." Regina smiled at her son's innocence. "I _love_ Emma, with all of my heart. I know that we didn't ask your permission, or ask if you were comfortable with our relationship, but it came unexpectantly."

"Don't worry, mom, it's cool." Henry smiled at her. "I mean, you both are much happier together."

Regina's heart fluttered with joy when he said that, she wanted nothing more than to have the little family that they had created together; but, she also knew if Henry wouldn't have agreed with what they were doing. She would've done anything to keep him. With a smile, she placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up, Regina was halfway out the door when Henry stopped her; "Oh, mom?"

"Yes, Henry?" She paused, not daring to turn around.

"I know you asked Emma to marry you, I saw her ring."

_Oh shit..._Regina's breath hitched at his words, she turned around to face him, "Henry-I..."

"I told you, you and Emma belong together; it's your destiny."

_It's our destiny._ Regina smiled as she gently shut the door behind herself and made her way towards the bedroom to find Emma sprawled out across the bed, Regina not bothering to change her clothes, crawled onto the bed and sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around the sleeping blonde. She put her hands on top of Emma's which were placed protectively over her stomach; "I love you." Regina whispered into her ear before allowing sleep to come.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! And, if any over you lovely people have some ideas as to what you want to see in future chapters, please feel free to PM me! :)**


End file.
